


Trip Through Your Wires

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate/Will, Kate/Declan/Will.  Faulty wiring leads to interesting results.  Porn without plot, seriously.  This is so filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Through Your Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/gifts), [kageygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/gifts), [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/gifts), [technosagery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosagery/gifts).



Really, if he wanted someone to blame, it went all the way back to James Watson and his aversion to modern technology. With a lull going on in Old City as far as captures, intakes and transfers, Magnus loaned Will and Kate out to Declan to handle the once-a-century event that was dragon hatching. Kate had eyerolled, apparently she had concert tickets in Vancouver next month, but Will was actually excited about it. He figured it was his not-so-secret love of Harry Potter rearing its ugly head and when Kate didn’t pick up on it, Will thought it was a success.

He and Kate had a…thing. It’s casual and extremely on the sly considering her feelings (or denial thereof) toward the resident HAP but when they’re lonely and in need of someone, they usually go to each other. The sex is good, hot and best of all plentiful and Will thought he hid it pretty well except a look he got from Magnus every once in a while. The one time Will got up enough courage to ask, Magnus waved it off with an enigmatic smile and the sheen of unshed tears and he figures it’s not worth it, not if it upsets her.

Their thing is how they ended up in the microscopic lavatory on the flight over and how Will discovered just how damned _flexible_ Kate Freelander can be. He hadn’t known a woman so short could seem like she had legs that went on forever and fucking Kate while balancing her on the edge of a stainless steel counter during air turbulence…well. If he had to go in a plane crash, he just wanted to come first and it’d be perfect. Kate was loud, though, and the angry rap at the door only made it hotter, Will finishing in one smooth thrust and dragging Kate with him when he sunk his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder.

She swatted him on the ass as they left and both ducked their heads low to avoid the flight attendant’s glare. They spent the rest of the flight relatively quiet, Will tucked in with a book he’d borrowed from the Big Guy and Kate with a miniature pack of cards she shoplifted from one of the newsstands in the terminal. Will had rolled his eyes at that, it wasn’t like the Sanctuary didn’t pay her damn well for what she did, but Kate just shrugged.

“It’s the thrill of it, _William_. Haven’t you ever done something bad to see if you could get away with it? It feels like catching lightning in a bottle or some other stupid cliché. It’s a rush. Not as good as sex but close. Besides, how do you know you won’t like it until you try?”

Will hadn’t engaged it, merely going back to his book and wondering why Biggie felt like reading saccharine romances all the time. He guessed it said something that he’d felt the need to keep reading it but it wasn’t like he had other options. When the seatbelt sign came on and the captain radioed back to advise they were descending, Kate clawed her fingernails into Will’s forearm. He’d never understand how someone as ballsy and fearless as Kate Freelander could be afraid of planes but she was, sort of, and he extricated his arm from her to squeeze her knee lightly.

“You’re good, Kate. Deep breaths.”

Her eyes were naked and honest as she nodded and for a moment, just a moment, Will wondered if maybe there was something else there besides the friendship and the fringe benefits.

***

When they got to the UK Sanctuary, dinner was already cleared away but Declan had leftovers for them to dig into. It was a lot draftier there than in Old City and Will wondered if Kate would be sneaking into his bed before the night was out. She liked to cuddle and Will was more than happy to oblige her. There was something incredibly hot about waking up skin to skin with someone and while Abby’s cuddling had been clinging and “Don’t go, Will,” and “Stay a little longer, Will,” Kate’s never really chafed him. It was another one of those things where they just _fit_ and it didn’t have to be talked about.

Predictably, around two AM and after only an hour or two of sleep, Kate came padding into Will’s bedroom. It was still dark and Will frowned at that, wondered why she hadn’t been backlit with light from the hallway and why she was carrying a flashlight and he got his answer whispered against the skin of his bare shoulder as Kate curled up close, shivering. It was late October and freezing in England when it was still a little milder back home.

“Power went out. I couldn’t stand it anymore and Declan doesn’t have gas fireplaces.” It was reasonable enough, Will guessed, and he tucked himself against her a little closer, letting her bury her face against his neck and rubbing his hands up and down her back. She was wearing a soft, faded t-shirt that had probably once been one of his or Henry’s and some little cotton night shorts that just wouldn’t cut it when the central heating went out in a castle like the UK Sanctuary.

“No big. Just get warm?”

Will felt like he barely got to sleep when there was a rap at his door and a muffled curse from Kate when he moved to get up. He can’t hold back a little smile when she slid immediately into the warm spot he’d left behind and he cracked the door just enough to see who was on the other side. Good thing he didn’t open it all the way, considering it was Declan, and Will hoped his hair wasn’t out of control between sleeping half the night and being on the plane some twelve hours the day before.

“Yeah? Something up? I was trying to catch up on my sleep debt.” Declan’s smile was terse and apparently something _was_ up, the dragon, and Declan suspected it was because the clutch of eggs was finally ready to hatch. Will nodded and promised to be down in ten, pressing the door shut and tossing a pillow at the sleepy lump that was Kate. She’d somehow sprawled in the middle of the bed, one foot peeking out beneath the edge of the blankets with her sock half off (and by the looks of it, one of Biggie’s creations) and her head buried beneath Will’s pillow. When she didn’t wake up, Will sat on the edge and rubbed his hand gently under her shirt (one of his, he knew it), voice low and soothing.

“Rise and shine. Dragons are about to hatch.”

His answer was little more than a muffled _fuck, go away_ and Will stood, figuring he’d have to pull out the big guns. He yanked the blanket off her in one smooth motion, ducking out of the way like a matador when Kate flew out of bed, hair messy and eyes wild. Man. Being in the Sanctuary meant preparing for just about everything but if he and Kate ever broke off their arrangement, he was so giving his replacement the heads up before he walked into the lion’s den that was good morning.

“Declan. Dragons. Now?”

A muttered _fine_ between clenched teeth was all he got when Kate padded off to the bathroom for a shower and another fuck when, he guessed, the pipes didn’t warm up quick enough for her liking. Will took pity on her and slipped into the shower behind her, thinking maybe if they shared they’d get downstairs quicker. Big fat lie. The thing about being friends with benefits was that any time an opportunity for sex presented itself, it happened, and this time around the bathroom sex was slower and sweeter. Kate always took a while to wake up in the morning and Will played it to his advantage, hiking one of her legs over his shoulder as he knelt, his hands cupping her hips and dragging her to his mouth.

There was a metal bar in the shower, Will figured it was for washcloths, and he nodded approvingly when Kate curled her hand around it. He nipped at her inner thigh and soothed it with his tongue when she whimpered. When she tugged at his hair, desperate, he laughed and dragged his tongue against her, pressing the tip against her clitoris before sliding it inside her. The hand in his hair slid down to spread herself wide for him and Will took the opportunity to suck at her clitoris until she came, soft and easy and on a half-whispered _Will_.

They’d been doing this long enough, both separately and together, that Will didn’t really need to ask when he rose up and slid into her. He still did, though, tip pressing just against her entrance and words low against her ear so he wouldn’t be heard over the noise of the shower. When Kate agreed he pushed in and buried his moan against the soft skin of her neck. Slow and easy still, plenty of time, and when he came he lingered for a few moments before pulling out to finish washing up. First himself, which was quick and practiced, and then Kate, which was practiced but nowhere near quick.

Getting dressed took less time, at least, and Kate had been smart enough the night before to bring a change of clothes with her when she switched beds. Their hair was still wet when they made it downstairs to the dragon enclosure and instead of the terse look Magnus might have when her two employees were late and _obviously_ engaged in something not even remotely workplace appropriate, Declan merely smirked.

“About time, mate. I was about to come and check to see if you fell in.” Will exchanged a furtive glance with Kate when Declan turned away, mouthing ‘Does he know?’ and Kate shaking her head before Declan spoke again, this time even and down to business.

“Know about it, don’t care. Now, do you want to help me birth dragons or should we just sod off and go fuck?”

Will wasn’t entirely sure if it was a joke or not.

***

Six baby dragons, a burn (Declan’s, minor) and ten hours later, Will, Declan and Kate were sprawled in the UK Sanctuary’s version of the media room with an old Hitchcock movie and an assortment of takeout. None of them had been able to decide what they wanted and so Declan ordered Thai, pizza and Moroccan, laying the containers out in neat rows along the coffee table. That organization was fucked about twenty minutes into a bottle of wine and _Dial M for Murder_.

Declan and Will sat in the floor with their backs up against the couch with Kate sprawled between them, legs slung across Declan’s lap and head against Will’s shoulder. She was gesturing with her chopsticks and nearly got Will in the face with them before Declan neatly plucked them away and put them on the table in front of him. Kate scowled, lips pursing.

“How in the hell am I supposed to eat now, MacRae?”

Declan exchanged a look with Will that he couldn’t quite read and smirked again, utterly unreadable. They’d given up on wineglasses almost from the start and Declan took a swig from the bottle before looking back at Kate, eyes dark and smoldering. He had to have something up his sleeve and Will was just buzzed enough to not be putting the pieces together.

“I’ll just feed you by hand. I’ve have worse things bite me. Today, even. What do you say, Zimmerman?”

 _Oh._ Will nodded, passing over a box of chocolates from the Italian place, and watched wide-eyed as Declan lifted one to Kate’s mouth. She played along, parting her lips and gliding her tongue against Declan’s fingertips as she took a bite, giving him a slow, satisfied smile. Chocolate was as good as sex to some women and Kate was apparently “some women.” Will wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that earlier but, hey. Friends. With benefits.

Declan leaned in and kissed her, just a beat longer than a kid would playing spin the bottle, and when he pulled his mouth away he nipped at Kate’s lower lip with his teeth. That got a little sigh as well as the glassy-eyed look and Will rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to get outdone by something that cliché and he cupped Kate’s face to turn her toward him. The kiss was blisteringly hot, Will’s hands rucking up her shirt and her tongue in his mouth and he was pretty sure Kate had forgotten all about Declan even being there when she slid into his lap and ground her hips against his.

It was only when Will felt lips at his neck that he remembered Declan _was_ there and he broke the kiss to look at him, eyes questioning. He’d never really done this before with another guy, only with two girls, and he didn’t exactly know what Declan was expecting or, really, what Will was willing to give. He was about to choke out some kind of garbled answer when the lights flickered and died. Normally Kate would bitch about that, she hated being cold, but she rose to her feet and extended a hand to each of them.

“Come on. I’m pretty sure that’s the divine blessing for a threesome. I haven’t got all day, guys.”

***

They went with Declan’s bed, in the end, because it was bigger and the sheets were nicer. Will had ended up in the middle somehow and while it had started out as a tangle of limbs, they’d worked it out so Declan was at the foot of the bed, mouth wrapped around Will’s cock and Kate was straddling him, knees on either side of his head and hands clutching the headboard while Will licked and sucked and fucked her with his tongue.

He was buzzed, but not overly so, and he didn’t think the other two were either. Relaxed, hell yeah, but it would be something he’d remember in the morning and not something he’d chalk up to too much wine and not enough sense. When Declan let the tip of Will’s cock brush the back of his throat, Will let out a strangled sound, arching up into the other man’s mouth. He’d never had a blow job that fucking _good_ before, not even from Kate, and even as she was grinding herself against his face and falling apart above him, Will almost lost it as Declan pressed a knuckle just against his ass.

“Not yet,” Declan said lowly and apparently he and Kate had some weird non-verbal communication going on because she slid away from Will’s face and lay down on the other side of the bed. They didn’t do missionary all that often, too boring, but when she parted her thighs and grinned at him, Will covered her, sliding right in. He was halfway through a stroke when he felt Declan’s fingers again, slick this time with lube and slipping into him. Will hadn’t done that before other than a few experimental times as a teenager and while it was tight, it felt _damn_ good, especially when he curved them and pressed them into a spot that made Will come in a white hot flash, forehead pressed against Kate’s neck. She chuckled and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“You’re smothering me. Move.”

Will couldn’t really process anything other than ohjesusfuckingchristfeelssogood and he nodded mutely, rolling half off her before Declan tugged him closer and kissed him. Kissing a man was different too, but not in a bad way, and Declan was aggressive about what he wanted, tongue sweeping against Will’s and his hand pumping both their cocks. Will dragged his mouth away and met Declan’s eyes with his own glassy ones.

“I want…you know. Yeah?”

Kate snorted and Will caught a glimpse of her over Declan’s shoulder. She was touching herself, fingers rubbing slow circles against her clitoris, and that was all he could really take in before Declan moved, getting up to spoon behind him. He pushed one of Will’s thighs forward and Will was still watching Kate when Declan slid into him, cock pressing right up against _that spot _again while Kate fitted himself against him and slung an arm over both their hips, kissing Declan from over Will’s shoulder.__

It was awkward, yeah, but it worked and when he came Declan dug his fingers into Will’s hip and sucked a bright mark on Kate’s shoulder. He pulled out but he didn’t go away, content to lay there for a while. Will cleared his throat, wondering what, exactly, they were going to do about sleeping arrangements. It was telling when he got a snicker from both sides.

“Power’s out. We need the body heat.”

Yeah. He could go with that.


End file.
